Taking Charge
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Aqua's been falling in love with Terra for years now, but Terra doesn't seem to notice. Looks like she's going to have to do something drastic. TerQua LEMON.


Enough was enough. She'd done so many things to make him notice, but it didn't seem to do anything!

Aqua and Terra had been living together – as friends – for the past three years (they'd simply shared an apartment to cut costs during their tertiary education, having been friends since they were kids), but Aqua wanted more. So…so much more. Hell, she'd done everything except rip her clothes off in front of him and ravage him to within an inch of his life! Still nothing.

She freely admitted that she was becoming more than a little sex-crazed as she got older...which was ironic, since the reason her last boyfriend, Vanitas, had dumped her was because she wouldn't put out. It simply came down to the fact that she didn't fantasise about Vanitas like she did Terra.

She was doing it again. Her fantasies were taking control. Almost as if it were real, she suddenly saw her friend, shirtless, grunting and gasping as his hips rolled into her own. Almost as if it were actually happening, she felt something slowly moving in and out of herself. She gasped at the feeling.

Just as quickly as the fantasy arrived, it vanished. What she had assumed in her dreamy state was Terra's member was actually two of her fingers; the brown-haired man was never there. Aqua sighed and removed her fingers from her core. It was so vivid. Every time, it felt more and more real.

She was still excited, but did not feel like masturbating right now. Instead, she chose to roll down her blue silk pyjama top, freeing her ample chest. The nipples stood at attention, her mind still reeling from her lurid thoughts. Her hands slowly ran up her body to her breasts; when they finally reached her chest, she began tweaking her nipples, gasping as she did.

The fantasies returned. In her mind, her left hand was replaced by Terra's lips, her right hand by the man's left. Her imagination made her feel Terra's tongue glide over her nipple, causing her to moan his name.

She ceased her ministrations after a few minutes, sighing in a mixture of regret and satisfaction. She fixed up her clothes as she heard the door open and close. Terra had been out to buy some supplies – vegetables, fruit etc. – at the local night markets. It was cheaper to do it that way, even if it meant putting himself at risk.

"Aqua, I'm back!" he called, putting the bags in the kitchen.

Aqua darted up from her bed and out to where he was. She was well-aware that her hair was dishevelled and her nipples were clearly visible under her top.

"Uh, Aqua?" Terra said nervously. "Your, uh…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Aqua had launched herself at him and planted her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his shocked mouth.

Time for her to take charge.

One of Aqua's hands ran through his brown hair, while the other snaked down to his groin; eventually she found what she was looking for. She smirked inwardly and fondled him.

Terra gasped against her as his mind reeled. Did Aqua…did she want him as much as he wanted her? His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Bedroom…" Aqua practically growled. "Now…"

Terra immediately understood. He manoeuvred himself and his lover slowly towards her room. When they arrived, Aqua slammed him onto the bed, still kissing him. Her hands ran down his chest; when they reached the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over his head. She briefly took in his muscled appearance before running her hands down his chest.

Terra's hands gripped her butt firmly, causing her to squeak in approval. His hands glided up her sides, taking her top with them. Her breasts bounced almost happily when they were released. He smirked and sat up slightly, Aqua still straddling him. His mouth darted to one of her breasts, sucking, biting and licking it. She moaned happily, running her long fingers through his hair. His other hand slid up her stomach to her free breast, squeezing it.

"Terra…" she moaned blissfully. She started grinding against Terra, her wetness increasing with every one of her movements. She felt Terra's member growing steadily, and she smiled triumphantly, blissfully.

Terra's lips shifted to the valley between her breasts, not knowing that was one of her most sensitive areas.

She gasped, her cerulean eyes snapping wide, her mouth gaping. She was getting more and more excited with every second that passed. "I…I need you…now!" she panted, her fingers running along the belt area of his jeans.

"Yes…" he muttered around her nipple, having returned to his treatment of them. His own hands were again gripping her butt firmly.

Aqua pulled herself away from his mouth, slowly moving herself down his body. She undid his pants and slid them down, grabbing his boxers as well to reveal him fully to her. His erect member stood at attention, and it was throbbing. She giggled wickedly at this even as she threw his pants to the floor.

When Aqua was slowly moving closer to him, Terra saw the devilish look on her face. Her eyes – her gorgeous blue eyes – kept darting to his length. Eventually his thoughts were confirmed when she wrapped one hand around him and started stroking slowly.

His eyes rolled back into his head as she jerked him off, his breath coming in as sharp stabs. Seeing his reaction, Aqua wondered what would happen if she…

She stopped stroking him and used her other hand to shift a loose strand of her short blue hair behind her ear. Then she did something she never thought she'd do. With anyone.

She lowered her head towards his groin, slipping his length into her mouth.

Terra gasped as she slowly moved her head up and down on him. The feeling sent a chill down his spine.

Aqua's hand started fondling him even as she continued her movements.

"Oh God…" Terra panted. "Aqua…Dammit…" His hand ran through her hair.

Her tongue rolled over the tip of his member, tasting the fluid that had already started leaking.

Terra suddenly roared as he released into her mouth. Shocked, Aqua moved away, the liquid now landing on her face, from her mouth downward. Grinning, she licked it all off.

Aqua stood up and gave her lover a seductive smile. She started sliding her pyjama bottoms off, revealing her core to him. That immediately got his member hard and throbbing again.

"Ooh, you really want me, don't you?" she giggled.

Wordlessly, Terra nodded.

"Let's see if we can't arrange that." She strutted back to the bed, positioning herself over his length. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, immediately feeling brief stabs of pain.

"You OK?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It just…hurts a little."

After a short period of adjustment, Aqua started moving herself up and down on Terra, the movement making a light slapping noise.

Terra started panting, his hands gripping Aqua's butt again. Aqua was moaning, her hands running along his muscled chest. Her breasts bounced with her every move, and Terra was hypnotised by it. Clearly, her breasts were the things he liked the most about her body.

"Terra, Terra, Terra…" Aqua moaned this with every one of her thrusts, while Aqua's name was escaping his lips with his every breath.

They were both getting close. The bliss was reaching a peak.

"Terra!" she shouted.

"Aqua!" he roared.

They released in tandem. Aqua, panting, collapsed onto her lover's nude form, his member still inside her.

"I love you, Aqua," Terra said quietly.

She blushed. "I…I love you too." They kissed passionately.

As they kissed, they both could feel themselves becoming excited again.

Terra smiled shyly. "Again?"

Aqua giggled. "Something tells me we won't be getting much sleep tonight."


End file.
